fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucrezia Targaryen
Lucrezia Targaryen is a dark mage of Grimoire Heart Appearance Lucrezia is a short woman in her early twenties with green eyes and black hair.Her skin is dark and dotted with freckles under her eyes. Her face is round and a little child like in appearance. When comfortable she usually can be seen with a smile on her face which gives her a approachable demeanor. Personality Lucrezia is a woman that does not tollerate condesending speech. Used to voicing her own opinion she does not properly know when to hold her tongue and often gets into silly arguments. Not entirely used to a social atmosphere she is slow at make friends, and takes jokes seriously. During combat however, she can become boisterous, naïve and headstrong. Synopsis Born in the north-eastern mountains of Earth Land, Lucrezis set out on a journey to explore the world, learning about the ancient magic that she possesses. History Lucrezia was born at the base of a gigantic mountain in the outskirts of Earth Land. The mountain was so tall it was often jokingly called the Stairway to Heaven. In her younger years, Lucrezia would stare up at the mountain at night watching a flickering glow at its peak. “What’s that, mommy?” She asked one night. Her mom smiled and patted Lucrezia on the head. “It’s the Long Beards; they live there at the summit. They protect our land.” Her mom replied, now staring up at the mountain. “Your dad and I make weekly journeys there, to bring them offerings, and food.” “Have you met them?” Lucrezia asked. Long Beards was such a silly name. She was picturing old men, like her grandfather, with beards as long as the mountain itself. “No,” her mother began, now tucking her daughter in bed, “no one has in a very long time. I’ve heard rumors that they don’t even speak. They are kin to an old magic, Power Word Magic. It’s been said that their words can move mountains, crush boulders, and even make the sky fall.” Lucrezia blinked up at her mom. “Why are they our protectors? They sound dangerous.” “My, full of questions aren’t you?” Her mom chuckled softly and kissed Lucrezia on the forehead. “You will learn as you grow up, they are very important to us. Now get some rest.” This was a reoccurring memory Lucrezia had. Probably because it was the last time she ever heard her mother’s voice. The next morning her parents set out on their journey up to the top of the mountain, but never came back. Lucrezia was heartbroken; she blamed the Long Beards for this. If they hadn’t been so lazy… her mom and dad would still be alive. Out of anger and frustration she let out a scream and a hole burst through the wall she was facing. Now, Lucrezia knew she was in a world full of magic, but she had never practiced it. As a matter of fact, even her parents weren’t mages. Her shocked and distraught emotions muddled into one and she began to cry. Only 6 years old and her house was ruined, her parents were missing and now she was a freak. After what seemed like hours, she heard a rapping on the door. Wiping her eyes she stood up and walked to the door. She was still in her onesie, she pushed open the door and looked up. It was a man, a very old man with a beard tied in a knot to keep it from dragging on the ground. She knew who it was; one of the Long Beards from the summit of her mountain. He held out an old, wrinkled, weathered hand, and she took it. In a proverbial flash, the man had transported them to the peak of the mountain. It was cold. The icy wind nipped at Lucrezia’s exposed fingers. The man placed his hands on her shoulders and ushered her though a large wooden door. To her surprise, it was warm, at least three fires were roaring in the stone hallway which they were now walking down. Upon reaching the end of the hallway, they were greeted by a large open room with archways the size of mansions. The walls were decorated with etched stone tablets depicting ancient stories of the world’s past. There were doors in this room, probably leading to other hallways and various rooms. Even though she was amazed, Lucrezia only had one thing on her mind. She turned and faced the old man. “My parents…” She began, but already saw the sadness in the man’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. The ground shook slightly. “They are no longer with us.” With each word, the ground shook more and more, but stopped as soon as he stopped talking. Lucrezia knew the man was sincere, but she was so upset she started beating on the man’s legs with her tiny fists. In her anger she said many things, but the man took them lightly understanding her feelings and made no attempt to stop her. She continued until she had no more energy and passed out on the cool stone floor. She awoke the next morning to a ray of sunlight hitting her face. She sat up, hoping everything was a dream, but found that she was surrounded by those stone walls. “Great.” She muttered, and fell back into her bed. Not long after her door opened, and she saw the same old man from the night before. “Come with me, I have much to tell you.” The man’s voice was still a dull whisper, and the ground shook again. Lucrezia complied and rolled out of her bed, following the man down a long winding pathway that lead to the main room. “Today you begin your training.” He stated. At these words three more men appeared before her, all dressed in the same attire, save for a strip of cloth they had over their mouths. “As you may know we are the Long Beards, the chosen few who have learned the magic of words. Unlike me, my companions are too powerful to speak and even I must speak lowly.” The long string of words made the whole room shake, but Lucrezia stayed focused. “Why me?” Lucrezia spoke up, “Does that mean I have to grow a beard too?” She could tell all the men were smiling, but she didn’t know why. “No,” Said the man, suppressing a chuckle. “You must understand that you are not like us. We worked for many, many years to get our powers. But you, you were born with the ability, or rather you were born from the ability.” A puzzled look came across Lucrezia’s face at this notion. “Words are old. Older than any written text you can find. And the words of our ancients are the strongest. A word spoken millennia ago can still have power to this day. And some of those words have floated through time, creating life. A whisper of our past was born six years ago, you.” Now Lucrezia was taken aback. He had no idea what the old man meant. “I… what?” She stammered. “You were created from the words of life that were uttered by our ancestors many years ago. We have been waiting for you. The Whisperborn of Earth Land…” Many years later, Lucrezia became trained in the language of the ancients and was able to manifest creations by infusing magic in with her voice.But her masters told her that the true essence of power is to know when to not use it. And by following that logic she learned the way of the sword which became an extension of her body. By the time she reached twenty-one, the Long Beards told her it was time for her to leave on a journey to explore the world. It had been more than a decade since she had last left the height of the mountain, but she acknowledged her masters’ commands. For a parting gift, the Long Beards gave her a necklace. They explained that this necklace was meant to be used to store the knowledge and power of each word she will learn. It will act like a medium for producing the magic away from the mountain and her town. On her adventure she was to find the burial sites of her ancestors, and find the knowledge they have of the ancient language. To further aid on her quest, she decided to join a guild. One night while staying at an inn, she had heard of a guild by the name Grimoire Heart. An unusual guild for sure, but they had an airship, a promising use for transportation. Though she doubted she’d be allowed on it anytime soon. She spent the next year trekking to the mainland of Earth Land by foot, and eventually applied to join the guild. Now, Lucrezia’s story begins a new chapter. Now a member of Grimoire Heart, she can become stronger and re-new her search for her ancestors. Power Word Magic A type of magic that allows the caster to manifest the words they say to use in combat. Power Word Magic is often referred to as the precursor to Solid Script. In order to use this magic, the caster must know the ancient languages. It is a holder magic, needing some type of lacrima to become a vessel to produce the magic. Once the word is said the object will form within the mouth of the caster. Several limitations are known about this type of magic making it possible to only use one "element" at a time. Once the "element" has fully dissipated, the caster can produce another. Only two "elements" may be cast during a battle. Once the caster becomes strong enough, they are able to manipulate the shape of their "element" to create non-complex forms. Tier 1-14: As the caster grows a tier the magic they produce gradually gets stronger and has a wider range. Tier 15: By the time this tier is reached, the caster can manipulate the shape of their magic. Tier 16-30: With each tier, the caster will learn more and more words. Their magic is stronger and they can reach a maximum range of twenty meters. Equipment Type your information here. Relationships Trivia Type your information here. Quotes Type your information here. Category:Help Category:Pro Tips Category:Help Category:Pro Tips